


Freedom?

by AgentTrilloku



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentTrilloku/pseuds/AgentTrilloku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye was never picked up by Coulson, in fact she wasn't born until 2002. She was adopted at the age of 5 and taken to Russia. Where she was placed in a new program created by the Red Room to exploit those they thought to be inhuman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from Avengers or agents of shield. Also I'm writting this from my phone so I apologize for any errors.

Skye waited nervously by the office of the orphanage. Inside she could hear the mumbled voices of the nuns and the couple. She wanted to listen so badly but the last time she was caught listening under the door, she had to wash all the laundry for 2 weeks. During the meet and greet (more like line up like cattle for inspection) the couple had talked to her the longest. Hopefully this means the are interested in taking her home. This would be her 8th home since she was dropped off as a baby. Skye jumped when the door finally opened, "speaking of miss Mary Sue, here she is. You weren't listening at the door again we're you Mary?" Mother Agnes asked raising an eyebrow.

Skye jumped to her feet, she hated the name that the orphanage gave her. Kids always made fun of her for it, Mary Sue Poots ugh, so she gave herself her own name Skye. She had given up on correcting the nuns after the 3rd time she was punished for not answering them. "No Mother Agnes, I wasn't listening promise."

"Good, well I have some good news for you Mary. Mr and Mrs Smith have decided to take you home with them! Isn't that wonderful. Now go collect your things and say goodbye to your friends."

Nodding Skye ran up to the room she shared with 4 other girls. Grabbing her backpack that had her pillow and blanket already in it along with the few pairs of clothes she had (she always packed her stuff every morning just in case) and ran out with no goodbyes. The other girls and her never got along anyway, especially after the last fight, when she bit Sara and kicked Joan in the face. It wasn't her fault the tried to take her stuff. Running back to the office she skidded to a stop in front of the Smith's. "I'm ready!"

Grabbing her hands the couple takes her out to their car. Skye watches as the orphanage fades out of her sight. Turning back around she smiles as she looks at her New parents. "Where do you live?"

"We live very far away in Russia." Mrs Smith says

"Oh, is that where we are going?"

"Yes, now no more questions. You must remain quite while we are at the airport do you understand?" 

Skye nodes and looks out the window. It seemed like an odd requirement but she really didn't want to go back to the orphanage again.

It was a long flight, Skye slept for the most part dreaming about her new home. The Smith's had seemed nicer when they were at the orphanage. Maybe they were just nervous too, Mr. Smith grabbed Skyes hand and pulled her towards a black sedan in the airport parking lot. Suddenly she felt ice cold fear run down her back as the door to the sedan opened, a man in a dark suit yanked her from Mr. Smith and threw her in the back. Skye screamed as another suited man tied her wrists with rope and taped her mouth shut. She looked at the Smith who were looking anywhere but at her. The first man said something in a language she didnt know and handed them a large briefcase. He slammed the door shut and the car took off, Skye started crying she didn't know what else to do. The guy that had tied her hands started yelling at her, She didn't know what he was saying so she just cried harder the sound muffled a little by the tape on her mouth. Suddenly, he backhands her across the face, Skye flew into the side of the van hitting her head and blacking out.


	2. It will only get worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter I decided to change the rating to Explicit just because I have a feeling this is going to get more violent then I originally planed to do. Also if the translation of the Russian is not correct I am sorry as I do not speak Russian I am relying on Google translator!

When Skye came to, she found her self in a small dark room. The bed she was laying on was a just a bare mattress with no blanket or pillow. She suddenly remembered what happened, throwing herself into the corner of the mattress she pressed her back against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. She couldn't stop the tears that were running down her face and the side of her head hurt where that man had hit her. The door of the room opened a man stepped in his body dark against the bright light of the hallway. He flipped a switch on the was and a small light hanging from the ceiling flickered to life, he said something in that weird language that the other men had been yelling at her in. When she didn't respond he came closer to her, she couldn't help but draw herself into a smaller ball. He spoke again this time in English, "Your name."

She didn't respond just buried her head in her knees, suddenly she was yanked up by her hair. She screamed and was roughly shaken by her hair, "I said tell me your name."

She couldn't speak from the pain and continued to cry. He slammed her against the wall "The pain will continue till you answer me. Your name."

"Skye" she quietly muttered between the gasping breathes the pain was causing her to take.

He placed her on the bed and knelt down. "Your name is now Белый Волк. In your tongue it means White Wolf, this is what you will answer to. If you fail to respond you will be punished worse then what I have done today. Do you understand?"

Skye nods. "You will also learn to speak Russian or you will be punished"

With that he stand his face once again shadowed in the glow of the single bulb. Skye shivers and brings a hand to her head, she had run out of tears. What did she do to deserve this? Did the nuns know about this, did they know where she was? Skye was use to changing homes. She never seemed to be a fit for the family that took her, this was the first time she had ever been hit though. She tried to remember what he had called her but the pain had made it hard to focus. "You will refer to me as мастер or in your tongue master, You will do what I say when I say it. Should you fail at any time I will punish you, Now come here." 

Skye nods and slowly gets off the bed, he moves faster then she thought possible and has her by the hair. He throws her to the floor, "If I tell you to move, you move."  
"Now stand up, Встаньте!" 

Skye scrambles to her feet. He reaches out and caresses her face "Good behavior will avoid punishment. Now to save time, when I give you an order it will be in English then Russian. So I suggest that you pay attention because I will stop using English as your training continues. Now we need to get you in some more acceptable clothes, Белый Волк. Follow me, следуй за мной."

\--------------------------------- 

Skye's first kill was another girl in the program. At the start of every week Skye and the other girls in the program were given an injection, similar to that which created Captain America. This was given to them in small doses over the course of one month, after the injection they were lead to a room where they would spar and learn different fighting styles. It was during one of these matches that Skye killed one of the other girls. Her name was Белый Лилли, which as Skye learned meant White Lilly (All the girls seemed to have white in their names), she was a thin girl with blond hair and baby blue eyes. The match had started out normal enough they were fairly similar in strength but Skye was a little bit faster then Белый Лилли, She flipped and wrapped her legs around the girls neck and dropped her to the ground. Her мастер stood off to the side calmly said "Закончить ее" .

She knew better then to disobey so she held her in the lock till she stopped breathing. She jumped up away from the other girl as the trainers rushed to the mat. She knew better then to express any emotion, the last time she had she was beaten and not fed for 2 days, so she stood emotionless at the edge of the mat. She could hear the trainers talking and was able to catch a few words here and there. "Did you see...."

"Just like Black Widow..."

"We must tell..."

мастер approached her "Good job, Белый Волк. You have shown much more improvement then the others. You will move on to more specialized training, follow me."

She followed him out of the room, she wanted to ask what would happen to Lilly's body but she knew better. Skye was if anything a fast learner, she had given up on being rescued and now just wanted to avoid the punishments that came with not meeting standards.

мастер lead her to the area where she would go to receive the serum injections. Gesturing for her to sit on the exam table he left to get one of the doctors. Skye fought back the tears, she couldn't stop thinking about Lilly. She remembered every detail of her face as she passed. She made herself commit it to memory. мастер and her usual doctor followed him. He was a nice enough man she thought, he had never beat her if that was anything to go on. He smiled at her "So Белый Волк I hear you are ready to proceed to your next faze of training! Congratulations!!"

She smirked a little "Today I will be giving you your final dose of the serum a bit ahead of schedule, as well as a small dose of something we hope will bring out the true you."

Skye was confused, the true her what did that mean. She tensed as he approached her with the first needle but did not jump as мастер was watching her every move. She could feel the burn of the serum coursing through her. She always felt stronger after the small doses but that was nothing compared to the power she felt now. She flexed her arm amazed at the dramatic change her once small arms looked defined and she felt like she had gotten a bit taller as she was now looking the doctor in the eye instead of looking up. "Ha look at that! She has adapted much better then the others to the serum. She could pass as a very athletic 7 or 8 year old! Now this next injection, we are not sure what it will do excatly. We received it as payment for helping a woman and her daughter escape some gifted that were chasing them. She said the crystals could changed people like her daughter. Sadly we did not get a chance to test her daughter as they were taken out recently by SHIELD. It was a lone agent to I heard, went in and killed everyone..."

мастер interrupted him "I don't have all day doctor" 

"Of course of course..."

This injection didn't burn as the serum had, this seemed to suck all the warmth from her body. Skye could do nothing as her body went stiff and she fell backwards in to the exam table. She could hear screams but it took her a moment to realize the screaming was coming from her. Her vision started to fade at the edges as she.stared at the ceiling, this is it....I'm dying she felt oddly at peace with that thought as her vision turned dark.


	3. Tremors

Skye could hear machines beeping and she could feel the metal of the table against her back. She remembered the panic she felt right before she passed out. What had they done to her, she wiggled her toes and her fingers. Everything seemed to work, slowly opening her eyes she looked around. It was dark but she could make out the machines that she was attached to. She struggled to sit up, as the door opened and her doctor walked in. "Wonderful! You survived! Now we just need to figure out what sort of change that was caused."

Skye shivered, change? What did he man by change? She was brought out of her thoughts by the doctors laughter. She shivered again but focused on him. He was clapping his hands and talking incredibly fast. Skye was efficient in speaking Russian now but he was talking to fast for her to understand. Her next shiver destroyed two machines and one of lights over head. Skye panicked as the light bulb sparked and the shaking got worse. "She could hear the doctors delighted laughter as he stabbed her with a needle, and her sight went dark again.

The second time Skye awoke she was back in her room and мастер was sitting next to her. "Белый Волк, You have been blessed with what seem to be powers over seismic waves. You will be punished for the damage you caused, no food for 3 days, and extra training everyday."

Skye nodded this seemed like a light punishment compared to others she had received. "You will be given one month to control this power any longer and you will be an unnecessary burden."

With that he stands and as he reaches the door he pauses "Do not disappoint me, Белый Волк"

Skye knew what unnecessary burden meant, she would end up like Lilly. Skye quickly learned that emotions could trigger her powers and since one of the first things мастер taught her was to ignore childish things like emotions, she found control quickly. By the end of the month she was able to destroy a building or a lock on a door with out thinking. 

...............................................................................

Skye got her first mission at the age of 6, though thanks to the serum she could pass as a 10 year old. She was to infiltrate an American senator's home and take him out. This was the first time that Skye had an introduction to Shield, she was not impressed to say the least. 

мастер dropped her off on the side of the road edged by a thick green forest. "Do not disappoint us Белый Волк."

She nods before heading into the woods. Her target a very nice house on the other side, that was currently hosting a party for the Senator's youngest daughter. As she walked Skye made sure not to let her fancy dress catch on any branches, stopping behind a tree she waited for the guards to pass before making a bee line into the yard towards the brightly colored tents. As she neared the back of the closest tent a hand clamped down on her shoulder. "What are you doing back here?"

She schooled her face into a smile and looked up in to the guard's blue eyes. "I thought I saw a bunny but it must have run away."

She bounced on the balls of her feet and focused on being innocent, while casing him. He had a bow and a quiver on his back, good for long distance but he would be at a disadvantage in close combat. She would just have to be sure to make it quick and clean so she could finish her mission before his body was discovered. She placed her hands behind her back and fiddled with the wire hidden in the bow, it wouldn't be easy to get it around his neck but he would notice if she went for the small knife she hid in her pony tail. The guard rolled his eyes "Look Princess stay in the party area ok, I don't get paid enough to babysit."

As he walked away she could hear him talking in to his ear piece. "Do you hear that Coulson, I do not get paid enough to babysit. How did Nat get out of doing this?"

Keeping the smile on her face, she slipped between the tents and blended in the crowd. She scanned the area while the people around her starting singing happy birthday. She thought she should feel guilty about killing the man on his daughters birthday but she knew that sympathy and guilt would just get her beaten and possible raped. She had yet to face that punishment but she heard a few tales from some older girls and knew she did not want to do anything that would cause that particular punishment. She found her target standing next to his daughter as she blew out the candles. She stayed a few feet away and tried to figure out how to get him alone, but she didn't have to wait to long. She moved close enough to over hear him "Ok sweetie Daddy has to go back to work."

"But Dad..."

"No buts, enjoy your party."

Skye thanked the stars above that this mission was seemingly going her way. She watched as he disappeared into the house, waiting a few minutes she followed. Thinking back to the blueprints of the house that had been in her mission folder she had a good idea of where the study was, that seemed like the most likely place to find the target. Slowly walking up the stairs, she watched for guards. The top of the stairs split into 2 directions, the study was down a smaller hallway off the main hallway on the right side. she groaned as she spotted the 2 guards stationed outside the door. So much for things going her way. Slipping into a nearby guest room she mentally went over the layout, she ruled out going out the window she would be easily spotted in the bright pink dress against the white siding. She couldn't think of a good way to distract the guards that would give her enough time to get in and out without being remembered. Her eyes landed on a air vent in the corner of the room on the ceiling, it was just big enough for her to crawl though, pushing the desk under the vent she climbed up and used her powers to shake the screws till they fell out. She caught the vent as it fell and set it on the desk. Coiling the muscles in her legs she jumped and hauled herself up into the vent system. The vent was surprisingly clean, she briefly wondered if they paid to have the vents clean and what it would be like to have that much money. Shaking her head she silently crawled though the vent till she found the one that was conveniently placed directly above the senators head while he sat at his desk. With one hand she gripped the vent and focused on vibrating the screws loose. There was nothing she could do about the screws falling but the plush carpet and apparently unobservant target made it a mute point. Rolling her eyes, how could someone not see four screws falling from the ceiling. Gently she popped the vent cover out and raised it into the vent. Reaching back to the bow she pulled out the wire and wrapped the ends around her hands. Silently she dropped onto the back of the senator's chair and wrapped the wire around his neck, puling tight. He only struggled for a few moments before he went limp, releasing the wire she pulled the knife from her hair and slit his throat. Slipping off the chair she leaned down and pulled a USB from her shoe. Plugging it into the computer she pulled up everything her мастер had told her to look for. Unfortunately most of it was in files that were password protected. Cursing in Russian she hacked into the files and saved everything she found. Removing the USB she used the desk to jump back into the vent, once there she replaced the cover, she knew it wouldn't stay put if someone touched it but until then it would cover her escape route. Once she was back in the guest room she smoothed her dress and made sure the wire and the knife were both back in their respective hiding places and stepped out into the hallway. She had just shut the door when she heard the same voice as before. "Ok Princess your not suppose to be up here."

She turned and saw the same guy that had stopped her outside. "What where you doing in there?"

"I was looking for the bathroom."

She could feel him studying her, "Its on the first floor, they announced that at the start of the party."

хорошо ебать (well fuck), she thought. Making her voice soft she looked at her feet, "I was late, I'm sorry my dad is always telling me I'm trouble. He's right, I should have asked someone. Please don't tell anyone he will be really mad at me for embarrassing him."

She could feel his sigh on the top of her head as he knelt in front of her. "I tell you what, You promise me that you will stay in the party area and I promise I won't tell anyone that you got lost, hows that?"

She looked into his eyes, and nodded "Come on, Ill escort you out there. My name is Clint."

She smiled "I'm Daisy."

As he walked her down the stairs, Skye reached into her pocket and hit the send button on her burner phone, putting it up to her ear she spoke as if she was answering the call. "Hi Daddy, Oh I have to leave already. Can't I stay? But Daddy I ok, Ok daddy."

Placing a disappointed look on her face she looked up to Clint, "Daddy says I have to leave, You promise not to tell anyone even though I wont be at the party?"

"No worries Princess, How about I walk you out to your Dad?"

She shrugged "He's not really here he sent one of the drivers to get me, and I don't want to be any more trouble."

"Its no trouble." 

He walked her out to мастер's car who jumped out not missing a beat and opened the back door for her. Nodding at Clint, he got back in and drove them away.

Once they turned the corner мастер spoke, "Did you complete your mission, Белый Волк?"

"Yes"

She pulled out the USB and handed it to him. "That man you were with, do you know who he is?"

"He said his name was Clint, He seemed a little slow, he bought every lie I told him."

"He is the one who took Natasha Romanoff from the Red Room. If you ever see him again.... Kill him. He is a enemy of the Red Room."  
......................................................................................................

Clint watched as the car drove out of sight. Poor kid, her parents may have a lot of money but that didn't make them good parents. He couldn't Imagine being scared of getting in trouble for not being able to find the bathroom in a strange house. Coulson's voice comes over the coms "I thought you weren't paid enough to be a babysitter and here you are walking a kid to her car?"

He could hear the amusement in his voice, "I'm not paid enough, but the kid got lost trying to find the bathroom and was scared she was gonna be punished if her dad found out. Rich people disgust me." 

Walking back inside he headed up to the Senator's office. Nodding at the other Shield agents he knocked on the door. "Senator Stevens."

He waited a moment before knocking again, still no answer. Motioning to the other agents who had turned to flank him he drew his bow and opened the door. 

"Ah Fuck, Coulson. We got a problem."

"What is it, Clint?"

"Senator Stevens is dead sir."


	4. red room is back?

Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose. This was a cake assignment, guard a senator for 24 hours. Fury was gonna kill him and Clint, "How did they get to him?"

"I'm casing the scene now boss. Its looking like they came through the vents, the screws are on the floor."

He could hear him removing the cover. "Whoever it was they were small, I couldn't fit in here if I tried. I wonder..."

Coulson waited for Clint to finish his sentence but his patience was wearing thin. "You got a theory, I'm all ears." 

"Hang on." 

Coulson sighed he should probably head in there, "I'm coming in"

Taking off his head set he headed up the front steps and inside. He watches as Clint checks the room next to the senators office before heading towards him and opening the door right around the corner. "Son of a Bitch."

"What?"

"I really hope I'm wrong but I think I walked the murderer to her get away car."

Coulson couldn't help but raise an eyebrow "You really think it was that little girl?"

"Well," Clint ran a hand through his hair "Only someone small like a child could fit though those vents, I saw her coming out of this room. Not to mention the first time I saw her she was behind the tents."

"Thats all we need, a child killer. Did we have any cameras in his office?"

"Nope, he refused to let us put any in the house but I got a guy downloading the hard drive from his computer, I saw a web cam on the screen. We should be able to pull video off that."

"Great well you get watch the clean up crew, Ill call Fury and inform the wife."

..................................................................................

Natasha walked into Coulson's office only slightly concerned that neither one of them had been out of said office since getting back from the babysitting job. She had heard that it had gone wrong but couldn't seem to find anyone that had any details so she headed for the source. Coulson was sitting at his desk, frowning at his computer screen, while Clint had his feet on the desk head thrown back staring at her upside down, "Hey Nat, So next baby sitting job is totally yours."

"Of course it is." She smiled while sitting in the chair next to him "From what I hear this mission went so far south Fury refused to even talk to either of you?"

"Yeah he sent Hill to read us the riot act, but in my defense I wasn't expecting a child to kill the senator. I was looking for a larger, more adult type person."

She cocked her head to one side and looked at Coulson "A child?"

He rubbed a hand over his face, "Honestly we are not sure. We are waiting for the tech guys to send us the video from the webcam but Clint thinks it was this little girl he walked out of the house. I'm hoping he is wrong but he tends to be right."

"Hey I'm hoping I'm wrong too, but given only a child could fit though those vents and she was leaving the room that had the only other open vent in it makes me suspicious, I just don't know how she got the vent open from the inside, the screws were on the floor, there is no way to do that from inside the vent and when we did a room sweep the vent was intact. I checked it myself."

There was a timid knock on the door. "Come in."

Coulson sat up a little straighter and knocked Clint's feet of his desk ignoring the sound of protest he made. A nervous looking woman walked in pushing up her glasses, "Um I have the video for you." 

She spoke so quietly Coulson wasn't quite sure what she said but he saw the small usb she was holding out, smiling and trying not to look to intimidating he thanked her and watched her scurry out the door the second he had the usb. "Man the tech geeks are kinda weird."

Ignoring Clint and smiling to himself when Natasha smacked him in the head, Coulson placed the usb into the port on his computer and pulled the file up on the screen on his wall so they could all see it. Fast Forwarding he reached the hour before the senator was killed. They watched as the senator sat in front of his computer and started typing, they couldn't see what he was doing but the tech guys could pull that up for them later. About a 30 minutes later Clint pointed at the screen "There the first screw just fell, how is that even possible? I checked that room myself, that vent was in place."

They watched at the next screw fell, followed by the third and forth. Suddenly the girl appeared wrapping what looked to be a wire around the senators neck. Her face showed no emotion as the life drained out of him. Clint and Coulson watched with horror as the little girl calmly pulled a knife out and slit his throat. Natasha though couldn't help but notice the familiar way the girl moved, her fears were confirmed when the girl cursed in Russian. Coulson stopped the tape just after the child disappeared back into the vent. "I think she may be from the Red Room."

Both men turned to look at her frowning, "What makes you think that?"

"The way she moved reminded me of my training, and she cursed in Russian. That may just be a coincidence but I doubt it."

Coulson went back and paused the video with a close up of the girls face. " I thought the Red Room disbanded shortly after you came to Shield?"

"That was the rumor but apparently they are still around, she looks about the same age i was when they sent me on my first mission."

"How old were you Natasha?" 

"Seven, I completed my mission with no issues and was immediately sent on my next mission. If she is from red room we can be sure she will show up again, since this mission was a success."

Coulson stared at the screen "she's so young. She shouldn't have been able to kill a full grown man."

Natasha shrugged her shoulders "I was given an injection of a type of super soilder serum, my guess is they have started trials of the serum back up."

"If thats what happening then we need to inform Fury immediately and shut them down."

Coulson pulled the usb from his computer and head for the door motioning for Clint and Natasha to follow.


	5. A personal attack

Fury was not amused at all when Coulson and his brats (honestly those two are worse then children is it any wonder Coulson is the only one who can deal with them?) burst into his office right past Hill. "I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see you anytime soon." 

He refused to look up from his papers. He gave them a cake assignment and they screwed it up, and they still don't know how the senator got killed. "You did sir, but we received the footage from the webcam. Sir you need to see this."

"What I need are people who can do their mother fucken jobs, Coulson."

Clint starts to reply but is cut off by Coulson raising his hand. "Sir we believe the Russians have reopened the Red Room."

He placed the usb on Furys desk and waited. Nick was one of his closest friends but the man could be an ass when he was unhappy. Fury growls as he sets down his folder and grabs the usb and plugs it in. "You better have some damn good proof, or I swear all three of you will be working the late shift at the sandbox."

Natasha groans "yes you too agent Romanoff, these idiots just drug you into this too."

Fury watches as the girl drops in killing the senator and moving back into the vents. "How did she get out of the house afterwards?" 

Clint runs the back of his neck "well sir I kinda walked her to her get away car."

Sighing Fury pinches the bridge of his nose. "And you are fairly certain she works for a new version of the Red Room?"

"Yes sir. Her technique was similar to what I learned and she spoke in Russian."

"Alright I will put some agents on trying to confirm the Red Room is back," he stops their protest with a glare "I have some missions for you that can not wait. Natasha I need you to infiltrate Stark Industries, Mr. Stark is being a pain in the ass again. Coulson I need you and Clint in New Mexico."

 

...............................

2 years later and they had put the new Red Room to the back of their minds. They had other missions and Fury was keeping them busy. Coulson had honestly forgotten about the small girl he watched kill the senator. That is until he was faced with her again, this time though the attack was personal.

It was a beautiful concert , Coulson was holding a bouquet of roses for Audrey. She was amazing and he was looking forward to spending the weekend with her. He was waiting by the back of the theatre waiting for her, it was twilight and he had reservations for them to eat at a local Italian restaurant. He leaned against Lola as he scanned the muscians that were exiting the building. Seeing her, he smiled and walked over to her giving her the flowers before taking her cello and setting it on the ground. Grabbing her by the waist he spun her in a circle she laughed drawing the attention of her fellow musicians. Her gasp was the only warning he had that anything was wrong as she goes limp in his arms. He feels a warm liquid cover his right hand as he lowers her to the ground. He can vaguely hear the people around him screaming as he tried to stop the blood that is blossoming from her side. "Audrey, Oh God, Audrey."

Clint and Natasha met him at the hospital. He was in the waiting room his head in his hands. Natasha sat next to him and rubbed his back. He mumbled something, before looking up at Clint. "What was that boss?"

"That bullet was ment for me, it should be me in there not her. She was shot because of me."

Neither of them know how to respond. Clint flops in the chair on the other side of Coulson. "We will find who did this. I promise you, we will find them."

......................

Skye cursed as her target decided to spin that woman the same time she fired. She watched as he lowered her to the ground and the people around him panicked. There was no way she could take a second shot. Packing up her weapon she quickly abandoned the roof top she was perched on. She headed towards her extraction point to meet мастер. She could feel the fear of her punishment creep up her spine. She schooled her expression as she climbed into the passenger side of the car. "The target?"

"Alive."

"You know what this means."

"Yes мастер"

...........................

Clint and Natasha checked out the area that Audrey was shot. "Coulson said he was facing north when Audrey was shot that means it came from one of those three buildings."

Nodding Natasha followed his lead to check the rooftops.

.........................................

Skye held in the shiver of fear that tried to run through her body as мастер wrapped the chain around her wrist. This was not the first time she was punished but she had never let a target live before so she didn't know what to expect other then it would involve pain. She did not fight him as he secured the chain around her wrist and left her standing alone in the middle of the room. She checked her surroundings, the room was just a plain bare bunker the only entrance or exit was the door мастер had brought in in though. The chain was rusty and heavy against her skin. The rest of the chain lead from her wrist up to a metal ring hanging from the ceiling. It traveled through the ring and attached to a crank on the wall. Next to the crank hung a cat of nine tails. She did not try to escape.

.....................................

"I found a shell casing."

Clint held the casing out to Natasha."This came from a Dragunov SVD.

"

"Which means?"

"Our shooter was more then likely Russian."

.......................................

.

Skye did not react when the door opened again and мастер entered followed by another man. He had shaggy brown hair as if it had left unkept for to long, his face partially hidden by it. The thing about him that caught her attention and held it though was his arm. It was metal, shiny and polished where the rest of him seemed old and worn. There was a large red star near his shoulder. That was when she realized who he was, the asset, the winter soldier. She was going to die in this room.

.........................................

Coulson stared at Audrey, she was hooked up to ventaltors, but the doctors were sure she would make a full recovery. He was determined to find the person responsible for this. His fist tightened on the blanket that was covering Audrey, his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Tell me you know who did this"

"Well, Nats positive that the shooter was Russin. The casing we found matches some Russian sniper rifle. She was wondering if the bullet they pulled out had a steel-core?" apparently the bullets are specially developed for this gun that would confirm her theory."

"I'll find out, do we have any footage of the sniper?"

"We are heading out to find out now there are three possible escape routes they could have taken."

"Where are you?"

"The roof of the Chase Bank building."

"Give me ten minutes I'll meet you there."

He hung up before Clint could respond. Kissing Audrey forehead he left the room.

..........................................

мастер stood in front of Skye. "Белый Волк, this is the asset. He is to be your new handler there for he is carrying out your punishment for this failure."

She nods and мастер leaves. She watches as the soldier moves to the crank and turns it until her feet are barely touching the floor. He grabs the cat of nine tails and faces her, slowly making his way across the room until he is standing in front of her. He kneeled down so they are face to face, she stands about 4' 8" even though she was only 8 she could pass for a 16 year old now. "Белый Волк, do you know why you are being punished?"

His voice was gravely as if he had not used it in a very long time. She nodded. "Speak when I ask you a question, now so you know why you are being punished."

"I allowed a target to live."

He stood, grabbing the front of her shirt he ripped it off with his metal hand followed by her bra. She held back the tears of fear as he strolled behind her and flicked the whip across her bare back. She bit her lip to stop the scream that was fighting it's way up her throat as he struck her again. She could feel the metal barbs on the ends of the tails digging into her skin and ripping back out. She counted 30 hits before she passed out.

....................................................

"Before you ask, no this buildings cameras didn't catch anything. They must have know where they were placed.

"Natasha you were right, the bullet they found did have a steel core. Now let's split up I was these people found yesterday. We will meet in my office in 1 hour to go over anything you find"

With that Coulson started down one of the alley ways to see if there were any cameras that may have caught Audreys attacker. Clint and Natasha watched him go before each taking another direction.

..................................

When Skye came to she was laying face down on her bed, her back was numb. "You didn't kill me?"

"No, we are to work together."

"You are my new handler?"

"For now yes. You should sleep, according to your file you heal faster while sleeping and we have a mission in 5 days. Otherwise your punishment would have been more severe."

Skye did not want to sleep anymore in the same room as the winter soldier he said they were to work together but her training prevented her from trusting him at all. Even tough she knew she was no match for him she refused to let herself be vulnerable anymore then she already was. "I am fine."

He stabbed her in the arm with a syringe she hadn't noticed he had "I was not giving you an option." 

An with that her world went dark once more.

..................................

Natasha managed to find footage on an ATM and on a traffic camera, which they were reviewing in Coulson's office. "Your sure she's the shooter? She's like 16."

"Yes Clint, she's our shooter. The man she is with in the car is well known in Russia. He was and possible is still a Red Room Handler. She looks familiar though, and I'm not sure where I have seen her before."

"I don't think she is 16 unless the Russians have found a way to age people."

They both frown at Coulson. "What do you mean?"

Coulson pulls up another picture next to the photo from 2 years ago. "What the hell!" Clint growled "how's does she look excatly like that girl." 

Coulson sighs"I think it's the same person."

"It's possible if she was given the serum like I was it helps the body reach full maturity and then maintains it. Why though would She be going after you?"

"I can think of a couple reasons, one would be because I helped bring you into shield which means Clints also probably on her hit list. The other would be it's my name that is in the report that reopened the investigation into the Red Room as an existing threat. Which would mean they have a way of getting information from Shield."

"Which means we have a mole."

Fury states walking into Coulson's office. "And we have an assassin that almost took out my good eye. This information is not to leave this office. I want you working on this between your other duties. Of we have a leak I want it found and neutralized, same with the girl. Unfortunately between Iron Man and Thor I can't have you working on this full time."

"Yes sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Like I said I have written this chapter on my phone so I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.


End file.
